Glee: In A New Direction
by NeonRomance
Summary: Diane Stone is a new teacher in Monroe High School in Colleyville,Texas. Reminiscing about her show choir past, Diane decides to resurrect Music Ambassadors and retain its former glory. /Currently holding AUDITIONS for new characters, read inside if interested/


Glee: In A New Direction

Chapter 1- Lonely Street of Dreams

I.

"Goodmorning Monroe High students!This is Vice-Principal Brooks saying hello to everybody. It's a beautiful day to start a new school year so everybody stand or stop where you're at and get ready for the playing anthem", the slightly overweight woman speaking on the intercom announced. She played Star-Spangled Banner and stood quietly as she stared at a middle-aged woman with shiny red hair sitting in the waiting area of the office. As the song comes to an end, the woman walked towards the front desk and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the woman waiting. "What do you want?", said, glaring at the woman.

"Uhm Goodmorning to you too!", the woman greeted sarcastically.

rolled her eyes. "Speak up lady, I don't have much time for you"

The woman smiled, pretending not to hear the mean woman who seemed so nice while speaking in the intercom. "Anyways, I'm Diane Stone. I'm the new teacher and ... I kinda forgot what homeroom I'm supposed to go to", she introduced.

"Oh, maybe you should have had written it on something during the seminar for new teachers here, huh?", replied.

"I did but I lost it"

"Oh boo hoo, be more 're a teacher now!"

"I'm sorry"

rolled her eyes again. "Tell that to Judge Judy"

Diane giggled. "What?"

"Wait here, don't move and you have the right to remain silent!"

went back to her desk and checks the computer. DianE sat back down while check the computer. Woah,I'm already hated by vice principal. I feel like this is going to be an interesting school year but I hope that there are nicer teachers here , Diane thought. After a couple minutes of waiting, Diane heard cheering and laughing quietly so she decided to stand up to see what she was doing. was playing Solitaire at her computer and forgot that Diane was waiting. "Excuse me, I'm still here!" , Diane pointed out.

"Oh right Red Riding Hood" , irritatedly said and checks the computer again. "Your homeroom is in Room 5 and you'll be teaching freshmen , did you forgot that ,too?"

"No Ma'am."

"Your class is probably in the gymnasium because there's an assembly for freshmen there", informed and turned back to the computer.

"Thank you", Diane replied and made funny faces behind back. She made her way to the gymnasium and stopped by the door when another teacher who was giving a speech glared at her for opening the doors so loudly it interrupted her speech. "Uhm, hi?"

"Oh look who decided to show up", the teacher announced.

"I'm Diane", Diane awkwardly introduced.

"Oh we know. Room 7!", the furious teacher pointed to a group of students while staring at Lisa.

_Yey, more enemies, _Diane thought as she rushed to the group the teacher pointed to.

"Once again, I'm Kristin Jenner , your gym teacher and cheerleading coach. I will always here if you need me and I won't be late", she said raising an eyebrow on Diane. "And since that have been fired ,there's no more Glee Club. No more distractions, no more tone deaf fishes with back acnes will stroll this school which means sports can be our main focus duh, who needs music? Join sports and be cool, hola!", Kristin added. The students start murmuring and some immediately cheered for Kristin.

_Kristin is sending them the wrong message. Everyone needs music in their lives_, Diane thought.

II.

Diane was walking to the Principal's Office when he heard a boy passing by singing her favourite song.

_Cause I know what it means, to walk the lonely street of dreams, _the boy quietly sang. The jocks heard him and shoved against a locker. Diane was shocked and and rushed towards the boy.

"Hey, don't sing in my hallway man. It's irritating and you ain't even good ,dude", one of the jocks said.

The boy was frightened and didn't any fight. "I'm sorry , I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I'm sorry", the boy replied as his voice broke due to the terror.

"Hey! Go away!", Diane yelled at the jocks. "Leave him alone!". Diane went closer to the boy being held against the locker by the football jocks , keeping a furious face. "Leave him alone"

"Or what?", one of the jocks replied laughing, making fun of her.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe If I told the office, you guys will lose your football scholarships and be stuck here at Colleyville forever and become hobos hitting on girls going in 7 Eleven. You guys want that to happen?", Diane threatened.

The jocks freed the helpless boy and walked away. Diana gave the boy a reassuring smile that everything will be okay. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", the boy weakly said. "Thank you "

Diana thought the boy is familiar and he had seen him before. "Wait, I think I know you."

"I'm in your homeroom Ma'am. I'm Toby. Toby Vizzini"

"Oh yeah, I remember now! Well,it's the first day of school and I can't remember all your names that fast. I'm not Speedy Gonzales", Diane laughed.

"Uh, I need to go , I'm running late to my next class. Thank you again", Toby thanked.

"Okay, see you in class, Toby. And by the way, Here I Go Again is my favourite song and you sang it well" , Diane replied and made her way to the Principal's Office.

III.

Diane entered the Principal's Office and a glare from Kristin welcomed her. Principal Stern ordered her to take a seat besides Kristin which made her uncomfortable since she was just about to talk about how she's against Kristin's perspective about music and Glee Club. "Why is she here?", Diane asked.

"Diane, I'm the Principal Stern's secretary too so I gotta take down the minutes of any meeting he's having", Kristin explained and faked a smile.

Diane cleared her throat. "Well, I'm here because I want to take over Glee Club".

"I'm glad that someone is taking initiative on taking over Glee Club. But Kristin already made a campaign last year to take down our school's glee club and how useless it is so I think, we can't let you do that", Principal Stern said.

Diane took out papers from her portfolio and gave them to Principal Stern. "Actually, Glee Club is not useless. Glee Club and other Art programs make students less prone to doing drugs and substance abuse. Glee Club also means higher SAT scores and better equation. And let's get real, teens are more prone to depression and when they don't have anybody, they have music"

Principal Stern smiled at Diane. "You came prepared, Diane. Your enthusiasm and effort is very marvellous so I'm letting you take over Glee Club. Good job!". Kristin looked furious and upset, giving Diana a bad vibe when their eyes met each other for a split second.

Diane almost jumped in joy. "Thank you! Thank you so much!". Diane walked out of the room in happiness and ran to the bulletin board. She opened her portfolio and took out a Glee Club sign-up sheet which says "Music Ambassadors , Monroe High Glee Club . Sign up NOW!". She left the wishing that somebody will sign-up. The bell rang and few minutes later several student checked out the list. A few football jocks and cheerleaders wrote _penis, bellyboob_ and many other immature stuffs. They were also some who are sincere enough to take it seriously; Vera Kahn,Avery Jones, Reuben Foster and Winter Delgado. Florence Weatherbee, the popular sophomore who is also the editor-in-chief of the school newspaper had some hesitation of singing up since she's dating a popular football jock and it might affect her reputation. But in the end , she got over the hesitation and realized that singing is her passion and who cares what people will say. On the other hand, Toby wanted to sign-up with no hesitation until the football jocks threw a football at his head and taunted him.

"Hey man, you're joining GAY club?", one football jock said and the others laugh. Toby put down his pen and walked away.

IV.

The auditorium was not packed. There are only 7 people in it; Diane,Vera and her bestfriend Noel, Avery,Florence,Reuben and Winter. Diane didn't care how many people are there, what she cared about was letting those kids be themselves and enjoy their passion.

"Hi, I'm Vera Kahn and I'm going to sing Colder Weather by Zac Brown Band!", the red haired enthusiastic girl introduced.

_He said I wanna see you again_

_But I'm stuck in colder weather_

_Maybe tomorrow will be better_

_Can I call you then_

_She said you're ramblin' man_

Vera looked at her bestfriend, Noel who was in the audience seats and smiled at her. Noel smiled back at her in support and winked at her.

_You ain't ever gonna change_

_You gotta gypsy soul to blame_

_And you were born for leavin'_

Noel stood up and clapped for Vera while Diane praised her beautiful rendition of the song. "That's really beautiful!", Diana praised, putting her palms on her left chest.

"I'm Avery Jones, I was from New York but I'm starting a new life here at Colleyville", the next girl introduced. "I'm going to sing Edge of Seventeen by Stevie Nicks"

_He was no more... than a baby then_

_Well he... seemed broken hearted..._

_Something within him_

_But the moment... that I first laid..._

_Eyes... on... him... all alone..._

_On the edge of... seventeen_

"I'm Florence Weatherbee and uh-I'm going to sing Ordinary People by John Legend"

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

Florence met his boyfriend's eyes who was by the doors. He left without giving any smile or support which means he's against what Florence was doing.

_Cause we're ordinary people_

_Maybe we should take it slow, Oh oh_

"Hello, My name is Reuben Foster and I'm going to sing Skinny Love by Bon Iver"

_I told you to be patient_

_I told you to be fine_

_I told you to be balanced_

"Reuben is somewhat the most emotionally connected to the song out of all the people who have auditioned so far, this kid will go far", Diane thought.

_I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different "kind"_

_I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

"Hi , I'm Winter Allison Delgado and I'm going to sing I Dreamed A Dream from my favourite musical, Les Misarables"

Diane smiled at the enthusiastic auditionee. "Why do you want to join Glee Club?"

"Singing is my passion and music expresses what cannot be said by regular words, like music is to the soul what words are to the mind. And I consider making music an art that makes our life beautiful. I wanna be an artist", Winter explained.

"Okay, let's hear you honey"

_I dreamed a dream in days gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

Winter's voice is absolutely the epitome of perfection. Everybody was getting Goosebumps with every note she hit. You could feel her emotions creating a dramatic presence that envelopes the auditorium. Everybody felt it.

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

Winter started kneeling, giving a Broadway-level performance. She was using her face to convey her emotions and she started tearing up. Winter was really connected to the song that's why she's singing it perfectly. She went through something that only the song could express.

_And still I dreamed he'd come to me_

_That we would live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

Winter stood up and put his hands on her chest. She maintained eye contact with everyone , making them feel the emotions she's trying to convey.

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So diff'rent from this hell I'm living_

_So diff'rent now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

Tears started falling from Winter's eyes and as she finished the last note, everyone gave her a standing ovation. Diana wipe the little tears from her face and said "Thank you for the wonderful performance ,Winter".

V.

It was a busy day for Music Ambassadors, it was their first rehearsal for Sectionals and their song is Kids in America by Kim Wilde.

"_Lookin out a dirty old window,_

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by, _

_I see it here alone and I wonder why, _

_Friday night and everyone's moving", _Reuben sang

"_I can feel the heat but its soothing heading down, _

_I search for the beat in this dirty town, _

_Downtown the young was are going,_

_Downtown the young ones are growing", _Avery and Reuben harmonized

"_We're the kids in america, (woah)_

_We're the kids in america, (woah)_

_Everybody live for the music around_", everyone sang while doing their own freestyle dance moves

"_Bright Lights, _

_The music gets faster", _Reuben sang

"_Look boy don't check on your watch, Not another glance", _Florence sang taking the center stage

_Reuben sang another line again ,making Avery roll her eyes. "I'm not leaving now honey not a-"_

" , uhm excuse meeee. Why is Reuben taking all the solos?", Avery interrupted

Vera told her, "Avery it's just the first rehear-"

Avery interrupted her. "Hush, Vera. But why is Reuben taking all solos? Is this some kind of favouritism? Because there are other people here too who wants to shine for once and that's why we're here!"

Diane walked towards Avery and shrugged. "Avery, do you see any boys in this room?"

"Ruben, duh", Avery replied.

"Exactly,honey. Reuben is the only male vocalist here which means that his voice needs to keep up with all the female vocals which means I need to give him more lines", Diane explained. "And the song is not finished yet and if you actually read it , you'll see that you more solo lines in the near end", she added.

Avery nodded and the bell rang. The kids picked up their bags and went to their classes while Diane started going through some sheet music that they could use. Diane saw _Here I Go Again by Whitesnake_ and it reminded her of someone. TOBY!

Diane strolled the hallways to find Toby and at last, she found him in his locker. Toby was happy to see Diane and gave her a smile. "So Mrs.S , what can I help you with?''

"Toby, I need you on Glee Club as soon as possible. We need more wonderful voices like yours and god, we only have one male in our club!", Diane explained.

Toby shrugged vowed his head. "I can't"

Diana put her hand on Toby's shoulder. "We need you"

"Ms.S , I think you don't understand. Those jocks , they bully for just singing quietly in the hallway and do you think singing in Glee Club will change that? No, it will worse."

"Toby, singing is your passion, don't let anybody stop you from following your dreams and passion. You'll make a great addition to our group , just tell me when you're ready", Diane said and left, leaving Toby torn between following her passion or be never be heard.

VI.

Diane was waiting outside Monroe High for his husband, Jack to pick her up. A few minutes later his husband arrived and greeted her with a beautiful smile. Jack opened the door for Diane, making her feel like a queen. As soon as Diane got in, Jack hit the roads to their home. Diane turned on the radio and _Chapel of Love by Dixie Cups_ was on.

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_

"Uh, I hate this song", Diane said.

_Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel of love_

"Me too, honey", Jack replied laughing.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Goin' to the chapel of love_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Goin' to_

"Yes , thank God it's over!",Diane yelled.

_Our next song is Jack and Diane by John Mellencamp, brought to you by Fabray Dry Cleaning, _the radio dj announced.

"Honey it's our song", Jack said, smiling at Diane. Diane smiled back at him and kissed him in the cheeks.

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_

"Oh my god,seriously?", Diane yelled in frustration.

_Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel of love_

Jack tried changing the radio station but it didn't work. Driving fast and still trying to make the radio work, Jack didn't concentrated on the road and drove in intersection with a red traffic light. Diane heard loud horns and that's when everything seemed like a hazy dream. Jack loses control of car and was hit by a van and both crashed because of the impact. Their car flipped over, the front of the car was hanging off the edge while the back of it was on the ground. Diane woke up and everything was like a cloudy dream to her sight. She turned to her right side and saw Jack, bloody and unconscious. Diane started panicking as the she heard ambulance sirens getting closer and closer. A few minutes later, Diane fainted. Jack and she were rushed to hospital.

VII.

Vera and Noel were in Vera's house eating popcorn while watching Final Destination 5. They were watching the scene in which a woman burns her eye with a LASIK machine. Vera was hiding under her blanket out of fear while Noel was really enjoying it. A few seconds later, Vera's phone started ringing which made her jump because of the sudden surprise.

"Helloooooo?", Vera answered.

"Vera, it's Winter. Go to channel 8 NOW!", Winter informed.

Vera got the remote and change it to channel 8.

"Why? The lady falling out of the window is the best part!", Noel said with his mouth full of popcorns.

"Hush,Noel", Vera shushed.

_BREAKING NEWS, A car crash in the Cottonbelt Hill intersection was reported just a few minutes ago. Witnesses says that a car was drove to the intersection even though the red light on its lane is on. The Ford Fiesta car collided with a van which caused the car to flip. No casualties are reported to be dead but many were hurt including Jack and Diane Stone who were in the car. All involved were rushed to Keller Hospital , _the anchor announced.

Vera turned off the tv and dragged Noel out of the sofa and out of the house. Noel drove Vera to the hospital and immediately asked the front desk staff for Diane's room. The two rushed to Diane's room where they saw Reuben and Winter waiting for them outside the door.

"How is she?", Vera asked.

"She's okay. She has few cuts and bruises", Reuben informed.

Winter cleared her throat. "But her husband is in comatose", she added.

"Does knows?", Noel asked.

Winter shook her head.

VIII.

A WEEK LATER

Diane entered the Teacher's Lounge and almost everyone welcomed her back. Some also gave sympathy since her husband hasn't woke up from coma yet. Diane sat besides Kristin and a shy guidance councillor named Erik. Kristin raised a brow on Diane, making Diane uncomfortable.

"What do you want Kristin?", Diane asked.

"Here what's going down Scotland, I say you should disband Glee Club and take care of your husband more", Kristin adviced.

"I can manage both Glee Club and taking care of my husband, Kristin", Diane replied.

Kristin rolled her eyes. "Hey, If you disband Glee Club you can have more time for your husband and who care about those stupid tone-deaf kids and their dumbo performing arts dream? Boo, they won't go far"

"Kristin, they are stars in the making. And if I don't let them shine and be heard , I would create blackholes, this giant energy sucking mass that doesn't just collapse in on itself; it takes any light that comes close down with it. I take away Glee,I'm not just putting out those kid's lights, I'm creating blackholes", Diane explained. "Why are you so bitter about the arts anyways?"

Kristin stood up and walked out. "She used to be a Broadway star but one day ,she was kicked out a show for using too much steroids and performing while drunk. And after that, the whole Broadway world knew it. She was banned from joining any musicals in Broadway", Erik said, out of nowhere.

IX.

Toby was reading a book while walking through the hallways when he bumped into Drake, the football quarterback who was with his clique. "I'm sorry", Toby apologized and tried to walk away but Drake held him back and pushed him around.

"You think you'll get away that fast,nerd?", Drake taunted.

Toby vowed his head. "I'm sorry, I said I'm sorry"

"Ain't that easy", Drake replied, pushing Toby around.

Toby looked Drake in the eyes and pushed him against the locker. He quickly ran away while the jocks yelled coward to him. Toby got far and arrived in an empty hallway near the auditorium.

"_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I sure know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday_

_An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time_

_But here I go again, yeah_

_Here I go again, yeah..", _Toby sang. Reaching the end of the hallway where the auditorium is , he heard Music Ambassadors performing the same song he was singing. Toby took a peek and saw how everyone in the group was enjoying performing.

"_Tho' I keep searching for an answer, oohhhh_

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for", _Avery sang

"_Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on_

_'Cause I know what it means, oohhhh_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams", _Florence sang

"_Just another heart in need of rescue_

_Waiting on love's sweet charity_

_An' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days, Ohhh_", Reuben sang

"_'Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams", _Toby sang. Diane and the group looked at him surprised while he went down to join the group. Diane gave him a smile while Florence walked to him and pulled him to the stage.

"_Shoutin' Here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known._

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time_

_Cause here I go again" , _the whole group sang as Toby tries to adapt to the choreography and harmonizations

"_Here I go_", Winter wailed

"_Here I go again on my own _

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_",the group sang

"_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone", _Winter sang

"_An' I've made up my mind,_

_I ain't wasting no more time", _Toby sang

"Cause here I go again", Reuben sang

"Oooohh,Oh Yeah!", Avery rasped

"_Here I go again_

_Here we go again", _the whole group sang

X.

Diane went to hospital to visit his husband. The moment she got to his room, Diane immediately kissed him in the forehead and brushed his hair. She reached out for his hand and kissed it. "I miss you, stay strong honey."

"_Slow down,_

_we've got time left to be lazy_

_All the kids have bloomed from babies into flowers in our eyes._

_We've got 50 good years left to spend out in the garden_

_I don't care to beg your pardon,_

_We should live until we die", _Diane sang. She rest her head on his leg and flashbacks of their wedding bombarded her mind. She was so happy and when the priest said kiss the bride, it felt like it's a fairytale.

Diana continued._ "You think that I nearly lost you_

_When the doctors tried to take you away._

_But like the night you took my hand beside the fire_

_30 years ago to this day_

_You swore you'd be here 'til we decide that it's our time_

_Well it's not time, you've never quit in all your life._

_So just take my hand, you know that I'll never leave your side._

_You're the love of my life, you know that I'll never leave your side" _

Diane started crying and kissing his husband's hand. "I love you" , she whispered as the life support monitor goes flat.


End file.
